


Diabolik Knight

by thatwritersdream



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Harems, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritersdream/pseuds/thatwritersdream
Summary: In this reality, there are two types of vampire races, both competing with one other to dominate. That is until now. Akemi Kiryu, the youngest of the Kiryu family, has been offered up as a peace-offering by none than Kaname Kuran. Not only does she have to learn to suppress the need to kill the Sakamaki brothers, she must learn what it means to love a beast and not become one.





	Diabolik Knight

Akemi Kiryu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Well actually she could but she wanted to choose not to believe it. The news that was just given had stunned the youngest Kiryu into a rare silence, but her elder brother on the other hand, was going off on a rampage.

"She's not going to be some pawn in your damn game Kuran!" Zero yelled out angrily in his sister's defense. The relatively calm pure blood, Kaname Kuran, remained unfazed.

At first Akemi didn't really care him, Kaname Kuran, they had always been a mutual allies because of Yuki- always co-existing with head nods and platonic words. Now in the past five minutes, every fiber in Akemi's being hated the pure blood, and the Vampire Hunter Association. Apparently both parties had come to an agreement that Akemi would be the perfect bargaining chip, the perfect little white flag of peace for the other vampire race, and of course she had no say in it.

"Zero, Akemi is the perfect suitor for this. I met with Karl Heinz myself and he personal chose Akemi out of all the files to be the suitor to one of his sons. Out of all the female vampires, she was chosen. It's an honor really." Kaname reasoned calmly, but each word out of his mouth only aggravated both Akemi and Zero further. Still, the _tch_ escaped past Akemi's lips from the reminded of what she was.

"It's still utter bullshit." Akemi muttered aloud. "That because you two bloodsucking races can't find a fucking way to co-exist, I have to marry one of these six brothers for a mutual peace- to bring both races as one. I'm getting a punishment while you have the audacity to say it's an _honor_. It's a fucking nightmare!"

Yagari and Kaien sighed in the background, listening in onto the whole conversation. It hurt the both of them to let Akemi do this, but they had faith that she would be manage to on her own. Yagari personally knew that the youngest Kiryu was strong, and she was fiercely independent. He learned that when training her and how often she scolded him for helping her on certain things. Kaien had watched her grow the past four years, and she grew into a beautiful young lady, though he sometimes didn't like how she spoked and acted. To Kaien, she was his daughter as much as Yuki was. He was proud of her.

Zero though, slammed his hands down on the table that Kaname sat calmly at. His anger seething into a new level. The only thing he really had was his younger sister, and hell be damned if she was taken away from his without putting up a fight. Akemi needed him, but Zero knew- it was _him_ who needed her more than she needed him. Still, he wanted her to stay put and go nowhere.

"What if she falls to Level E!? You're asking her to leave the safety security that this Academy has to offer her!" Zero snarled out, fist clenching. Akemi had already taken Blood Rose from him, knowing that he'd try to murder the pure blood.

Kaname took it with stride, "Karl Heinz reassured me himself that Akemi would be perfectly safe-"

"How!?" Akemi hissed. "This _Karl Heinz_ knows nothing about us, about me-"

"The decision is final Akemi, Zero." Kaname's voice was stern, but the authority in it was enough to make Zero and Akemi stand perfectly still, reminding them that he was still a pure blood. That he was more powerful and dominate.

"Wither you go willingly or not Akemi is all up to you. Zero, of you, have no self-control, you will be restrained and miss seeing Akemi off. One way or another Akemi, you will be leaving in an hour, so you better start to gather your things." Kaname's words were final as he left the room in a thick tension.

Akemi slumped in defeat, while Zero glared at the doorway that Kaname just disappeared from. Turning towards her elder brother, Akemi engulfed him into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Kaien and Yagari could only watch with a heavy heart as Zero wrapped her in his own arms.

"I'll be okay Zero," Akemi whispered, trying to convince them both.

"Don't submit to them." Zero tightened his hold. "Don't fall into the clutches if a monster in human form."

"I won't" Akemi promised, pulling away from and giving a weak smile. "This isn't good-bye."

"It might not be, but we won't be seeing one other for a while." Yagari cuts in. "The Association is reliving you Akemi. From now on you are no longer considered a vampire hunter, but a vampire."

Zero went into yet another fit of anger, "They can't do that! It's her birth right to be a vampire hunter!"

"Zero," Akemi called, gently touching her brother's tensed shoulder, which relax with her touch. "Don't. What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it."

"Akemi-"

"Thank you for everything Yagari, Kaien." Akemi gently cut off Yagari. "I should go get my things together now."

Zero watched as Akemi left the room, already knowing just what Akemi felt. Akemi wasn't the type to openly express her emotions, and in ways, she was worse than Zero. Akemi smiled more and was more outgoing sure, but if something was wrong- then Akemi could do one hell of a job in making it seem like everything was okay. Zero knew Akemi was upset, angry, and she just couldn't figure out how to express it just yet. Akemi was bottling it all up, and it would blow up in her face at some point.

It took exactly an hour for Akemi to find herself standing at Cross Academy's main gates with a car waiting for her. She was already loading the car when arms wrapped around her waist and a face nuzzled into her back. Akemi smiled sadly, turning to embrace Yuki tightly. Yuki was the sister that Akemi never had, and one of the few people she cared about.

"I'm going to miss you Akemi," Yuki whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'll write to you Yuki," Akemi promised, hugging Yuki tightly again. "Please take care of Zero for me, he has only you left. Don't let him do anything stupid. Please promise me that Yuki."

"I promise." Yuki didn't even hesitate before letting Akemi go, only for a crying Kaien to come flying in a wrapping Akemi into a tight embrace.

"My lovely daughter, I'm going to miss you!" Kaien wailed over dramatically. "You better invite me to your wedding!"

"Fool." Akemi muttered, ignoring him and returning his embrace. Only Kaien handed Akemi a few things in small boxes. "Blood tablets? Kaien-"

"I'm not saying to take them." Kaien said, serious now as he took a step back. "Just in case you reach a dilemma, because we both know no matter how much you fight it, you will fall into the temptation. At least you will have the reassurance of these."

Akemi nodded, not even having the spirit to fight back at this point. She was just tired. Yagari now stepped in front of Akemi, pulling the girl into a surprisingly gentle embrace. "In the car there are files on the brothers you'll be living with Akemi. Please take care of yourself."

Akemi smiled, "Only if I can have a cigar."

Yagari rolled his eyes, but nothing less handed one over. "That's the only one I'll ever give you."

A tinkle on laughter escaped her lips as Akemi smile at Yagari, a rare smile these days. Akemi merely nodded to the Night Class that came to see her off, that being Aidou and Ichijo. She glared at Kaname, but when her eyes searched for Zero she couldn't find him.

"Zero found it too hard to come out here to see you leave." Kaien said softly, touching Akemi's shoulder.

"No, I understand." Akemi gave Kaien a broken smile. "Send my love."

"I will, but he wanted you to have this." Kaien said, handing her a envelope. A letter.

"Thank you for everything." Akemi whispered, getting into the car. She didn't hesitate to tell the driver to drive, and without looking back, Akemi bottle up her hurt. Zero didn't know, but him not being there just killed her a little more on the inside as she shoved the letter into a bag unopened.

* * *

Rain raced down the window Akemi looked out, the sky imitating how she felt on the inside. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears to spare. She refused to cry, but what she did want was to relieve her anger. She lost everything in the matter of an hour. Her brother, she title as a hunter (the last thing of her parents and link to humanity), and who she was. Kaname made sure to remind her of what she was, vampire.

Only Akemi never fed or fallen to the temptation of the blood lust for the past four years. Not like Zero, who bitten Yuki a few days ago. Oh how much Akemi wished she could be there for her brother, who only had her, but now he had no one. Akemi fully intended to fight this burning in her throat; she'd keep her promise to Zero. She was more than a degraded hunter and ex-human, Akemi was a Kiryu- she was strong willed and resilient.

Soon enough the car came to an halt in front of a mansion, one that screamed at Akemi to beware of danger that laid within its ivory walls. The place itself would give off the aura that vampires lived there, but of course normal people it would just be another house with wealthy inhabitants. The driver helped Akemi gather her luggage before he left her standing alone in the rain.

With a sigh, Akemi picked up her luggage and walked to the door. For a few minutes she knocked politely like her mother taught her many years ago, but no one opened up. As the minutes ticked by, Akemi grew impatient as the rain fell harder over her like a personal rain cloud. She went in for something she learned from Zero, brute force as she kicked the damn door open.

"Tch, rude." Akemi muttered, completely soaked as she stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind her. Looking around, Akemi took I the foyer. The elegance and darkness it held here was the same feeling back at Cross Academy's school grounds and Moon Dormitories. "Hello, is anyone home!?"

"It's rather rude to go about yelling in someone else's home, especially if you are a guest."

Akemi pivoted around to come face to face with a tall ebony haired male, glaring at her through his glasses. Cold washed over Akemi, causing her to narrow her own eyes into a lilac glare. Vampire number one has made his appearance, the second oldest- Reiji Sakamaki. The perfectionist of mannerism and tea set collector. Probably one of the most boring files Akemi ever read in her life.

"I'm actually a new resident here." Akemi frowned. "It's also rude to keep a lady waiting outside to get soaked by the heavy rainfall."

Reiji held Akemi's challenging gaze, analyzing the ex-hunter head to toe before nodding in satisfaction. "Akemi Kiryu I presume?"

Akemi humored Reiji by doing a mock curtsy. "That's my name, don't wear it out please."

"Your manners are deplorable." Reiji sighed, pushing his glasses up with his index finger. "Please follow me to the living room."

Akemi nodded, turning to grab her luggage, but they were gone.

"Your bags are already in your room." Reiji added.

Akemi was quietly followed Reiji into the spacious living room, taking in the fireplace, tall windows and chandelier. On the couch laid a blonde vampire with ear buds in, which Akemi could distinctly make out as a classical piece he was listening to.

That was the eldest, Akemi easily placed, as Shu Sakamaki- and also the laziest. Upon entering, Shu cracked an eye open to reveal an ocean blue orb. Akemi was instantly reminded of Aidou, frowning at the memory of the annoying vampire she had grew fond of despite Zero's many lectures.

"That's her?" Shu asked, closing his eye again. It was as if nothing in the world mattered to him, probably because nothing really ever did.

"Tch, good for nothing." Reiji scowled.

Akemi rolled her eyes when she felt something wet glide across her cheek. Jumping up, Akemi whipped her head to the side to make direct eye contact with a purple haired boy holding a teddy bear with an eye patch. Akemi recognized the boy and bear Kanato Sakamaki and Teddy, the second oldest of the triplets and more than a little sadistic.

"She's bitter-sweet. More bitter though." Kanato concluded, as if it was his job to do so. It only earned him a disgusted look from the silver haired female.

"You're right Kanato." Another voice purred, once again licking Akemi's other cheek.

Akemi turned to glare furiously at the perverted, fedora wearing brother, Laito Sakamaki- the youngest of the triplets. In a way he reminded Akemi of the Vampire Hunter's Association President. God did she hate perverts in general, even if she could be one sometimes but that was all Aidou's fault in her defense.

"Kanato, Laito- it's rude to lick a guest." Reiji scolded.

"Tch." Akemi muttered out, rolling her eyes. "There's two more of you. Can we just get this over with now Reiji?"

Reiji raised an eyebrow, "You know our names Akemi?"

"Of course." Akemi deadpanned. "I read all of your files Kaname Kuran provided my teacher with for me. Now where are Ayato and Subaru?"

"Ore-Sama is right here!" An arrogant voice bellowed in self-declaration.

"Stop referring to yourself as Ore-sama! I'm sick of it!" Another voice yelled, and then proceeded to punch a hole into the wall.

Ayato and Subaru Sakamaki, the arrogant and in need of anger management brothers of the house old. Also the oldest of the triplets and youngest of the six brothers if Akemi remembered correctly. Akemi glanced merely at Ayato, and his eyes held the same mischief and arrogance of Aidou's, but also something else that Akemi couldn't place. Then she met Subaru's ruby eyes, eyes that reminded Akemi of the bloodlust of a vampire- but they reminded her of something much more heartbreaking. Akemi just couldn't look away, and the brother noticed this and none liked it.

"Oi, stop looking at him!" Ayato yelled, standing in front of Akemi in attempt to block her sight of Subaru.

The silver haired female stared stoically at Ayato, "And look at you? Tch, I'd rather not, my eyes are beginning to burn."

"Why you little bitch." Ayato snarled, grabbing Akemi by her chin and jerking her roughly to him, looking down at her. "You are nothing more than prey in this house, know your place."

Not even a second later did instinct kick in and something snapped. Something about being threatened by a vampire yet again didn't do anything but bring back old memories Akemi would rather forget but yet pissed her the hell off. In a second, Akemi grabbed Ayato's wrist and swiftly twisted, ignoring Ayato's hiss of pain that brought her nothing but satisfaction. She then proceeded to flip the pink haired vampire over and straddled him, hands wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Feisty bitch-chan." Laito giggled.

"What the hell." Ayato groaned.

Shu chuckled slightly, his eyes opened at watching the scene in light amusement. "I may have forgotten to mention that Akemi Kiryu is, or was, a vampire hunter."

Akemi gave Ayato a feral smirk, "I've been through a lot in my life, Ayato Sakamaki. Try to kill me? Been there done that. Bite me? I'll hit you. Scare me? Good luck, you'll need it. Try to break me? Go right ahead."

"Is that a challenge?" Ayato grinned, not minding their position now.

"No, it's a promise." Akemi purred getting up. "After all, how can you break something that's already broken?"

The brothers looked at her curiously, but she gave nothing away. She was skilled at fighting, taking down Ayato wasn't an easy feat, but she had done it effortlessly for a human. Only, she was a human made to kill them.

"You were sent here by a pure blood and our father to wed one of us." Reiji stated facts that Akemi already knew.

"To bring the two species together." Akemi huffed.

"But you're human." Kanato muttered, hugging his teddy closer. "How is that supposed to work?"

Shu sat up, analyzing Akemi. In her lilac eyes, when he looked close enough, he saw the hunger that burned in them. The hunger that she was trying to fight, but it was right at the surface- just waiting. Turning to Laito, Shu gave the order, "Go get Yui."

"Why?" Ayato asked, glancing at Laito who was already gone.

"I want to test something." Shu stated as Laito reappeared with Yui. "Yui come here."

Akemi went rigid as the human girl entered the room. She had no clue a human living here as well, and that just made everything that much harder. The girl Yui, was a light blonde with pink eyes and a little two pale. A human blood bag, it didn't take a genius to figure out that much. Akemi watched with weary eyes as Yui sat beside Shu, gazing at her with a curious gaze. Akemi could tell she wanted to ask questions, but knew better not too. Poor girl, living in a house with monsters.

Shu didn't hesitate to sink his fangs into Yui, making her wince. Ayato went to protest but grew confused when Shu retracted his fangs, letting Yui's blood freely flow down her neck. It confused the brothers, but they noticed Shu watching Akemi with an intense stare. When the brothers looked at Akemi, her lilac gaze was locked onto Yui's bleeding neck.

Putting the pieces together, the brothers were surprised. Akemi's hand found her way to her throat, her eyes flickering to red before she finally got a hold of herself and put even more distance between herself and Yui. A snarl made it's way past Akemi's lips, feral and animalistic.

"Get her the hell out of the room!" Akemi snapped.

Shu smirked, "You're starving."

"Why don't you take a sip, neko-chan?" Laito persuaded, teleporting behind Akemi and giving her a little push forward. Snarling, Akemi grabbed his throat and threw his across the room.

"I refuse too." Akemi took in a deep breath from her mouth, calming herself. It surprised the brothers, especially Shu and Reiji, on how much self-control she had on her bloodlust. "I'd like to go to my room now."

Reiji could tell by the tone of her voice that she wanted his to show her there are she'd find it herself. "Of course."

Akemi once again followed Reiji out the room while the rest of the brother talked amongst each other. Yui had already scrambled away back to her room, getting ready to clean up for the night. Especially now that she had a wound to address.

"She's also a vampire?" Kanato asked, hugging his Teddy.

"Of course she is, did you not just see her idiot?" Subaru hissed out in annoyance.

Shu merely went back to sleep but muttered, "She's the other kind of vampire. You can tell she's fighting against what she is."

Ayato smirked, "Ore-Sama will be her first everything. I will break her."

That broke the brother's into another argument.

* * *

As Akemi laid in bed, she put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes. She knew a part of Kaien's words were true and that maybe she should just take the damn blood tablets to sustain herself. Gripping the box in her hand, Akemi held it above her thinking. She promised Zero, and she intended to keep her promise- causing her to shove the box away in her bag again.

It was dark out, but Akemi was wide awake thinking. Right now she was thinking about Ichiru and Zero when they were children, but now they were all so distant. Even more so for Ichiru since he disappeared with that woman- either dead or a full vampire follower. A part of her would always hate Ichiru for that, but she mostly thought about Zero- which led her to think about Subaru.

Subaru, Akemi wouldn't forget what she saw when she stared into his eyes. That look was the same expression Zero always wore when he looked at himself in the mirror or at any vampire in general, even her. The self-hatred, the disgust with one self, and most of all- the anger. Subaru hated his very existence, believe himself a monster and a mistake- just like Zero. Naturally Akemi wanted to prove him wrong but she wouldn't. He was not her brother. Thinking about Zero made Akemi think about the letter he had Kaien give her, and even though she was upset she got up and retrieved the letter.

Holding it in her hands, Akemi sighed seeing her name signed elegantly on the front. Was she ready to open this letter? The answer was simple, no she wasn't. That was why Akemi put the letter away in a safe place, between the pages of a book, and crawled back into her covers.

Akemi couldn't hate anything else right now more than Kaname Kuran. As she fell asleep, Akemi failed to notice the presence in her room, sitting on her bed and caressing her face gently.


End file.
